


Leather & Lace

by Garpie64



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beta/Omega, Bottom Jason Todd, F/M, Gen, Intersex Omegas, Jason doesn't die, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, Omega Jason Todd, Sex Work, Sex Worker Jason Todd, Size Kink, Voyeurism, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: In a world where omegas are given two paths, the fame, fortune, and freedom of courtesans is the height of ambition for most omegas. Frowned upon by the traditional parts of society, Jason Todd had always seen himself as following the glamorous path until one meeting with the Batman of Gotham alters his life. He could never forget his dreams and never settle in with Bruce. He can't be Robin and he can't be Bruce's pack omega so he makes the hard choice.Now, over eight years after leaving the pack, his return will shake things up in Gotham...and in Wayne Manor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, due to poor time management, life issues, and a severe case of writer's block, I do not have much prewritten for Kinktober. The fic is planned out fully and I will be finishing it, but it may take some time. Each new chapter will be posted as soon as possible. Please bear with me.

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

The music blaring from worn out speakers never failed to be a nuisance. The beat drone on with nothing noteworthy and lyrics filled with the usual garbage: sex, drugs, violence, etc. Without the houselights, the club was in the dark with only the stage lights to see by. It hid the patrons lounging in their booths drinking and enjoying the show. The waiters skillfully maneuvered through the aisles balancing trays and dodging grabby hands from drunks. On stage both male and female omegas dressed in flashy skimpy costumes danced to the music making every move, every look as seductive as possible. Others tempted potential customers into the back rooms for private shows. The full art of the courtesan was on full display even if it was wasted on this dump.

The club was a verifiable cesspit located in the middle of crime riddled lower Gotham serving the city’s lowest criminals with courtesan’s whose contracts were mostly illegally obtained. Jason had called this place home since his mom sold his contract for her drug addiction four years ago. He became a courtesan in training at the ripe old age of eight. An age far too young, but everyone grew up fast in Park Row. 

So here he was; a courtesan in training at some seedy club that was most probably wrapped up in some mafia dealings. He couldn’t complain much. There was a roof over his head, food on his table, and he avoided the hell of the street. Plus he had the chance to become a professional courtesan and gain the freedom nearly all omegas dream of. Being a courtesan meant freedom. It meant fame, wealth, and most importantly it meant independence from pack life. Courtesans rivaled pop stars in popularity and influence. What omega wouldn’t want that kind of acclaim? To have a voice and be free from traditional roles in the pack?

The only problem came in how boring off days could be. With a heavier crowd due to an increase in Bats taking out the competition, his tutor, Danny, wasn’t free for his lessons. The wait staff were busy handling the crowd while the omegas were out entertaining the drunken lot. The bar sat filled, but he snaked his way into his usual spot tempting to persuade the bartenders to slip him some drinks. Of course none of them would bite trading out the drinks with something non-alcoholic, but at least they didn’t run him off.

Jason leaned against the bar listening to some the gossip. Low level grunts tended to be quite lippy when boozed up and a pretty omega giving them attention. Most of the gossip came from the courtesans since as a trainee, Jason was off limits though that didn’t stop some from trying. He didn’t mind a little attention. He didn’t seek it out, but he had seen just how appealing stringing along alphas could be; in having that power. He braced his arms on the counter, his chin resting in one hand.

Like most working in the club, he did not look his age nor did he dress for it. His short black skirt had ridden up slightly. The crop top left most of his midriff exposed and clung tightly to his thin body. The oversized cropped jacket gave him more size with a massive ring of faux fur around the collar hiding the trainee collar around his throat. He had become well known for the large velvet jacket, a gift from Danny when he started. He’s worn it practically every day since.

Some of the family tease him, but it was all in good fun. Everyone had something they held onto in Park Row. Another bored sigh escaped him as he slouched. An alpha nearby made some sexist comment about an omega’s ass and what they’d love to do with it. With a roll of his eyes he caught sight of the candy bowl kept on the other side of the counter. One of the bar staff named Cindy playfully swatted at his hand when he snatched a sucker from the bowl. The only appropriate answer was to stick his tongue out while the beta chuckled. The family dynamic of the staff could be enjoyable sometimes even if no one would serve him booze. It was still more pleasant than Willis and Catherine.

The power cut out startling the dancers and just about everyone else in the club. Without music the place seemed far too quiet while a few screams and crashes came from the black out. In an instant the relaxed sleazy atmosphere shifted into high tension. The staff rushed around to get the power back on while the drunk lowlifes became antsy. With the increase in Bat activity, anyone running on the wrong side of the law had reason to worry. Jason stood, a sense of unease permeating every pore. He could feel the anxious shifting in those around him wondering if they should bolt or not. 

Their decision was made when an explosion of gunfire came from the boss’s office. Screaming broke out as people scrambled. Cindy reached over the bar to grab Jason’s arm and haul him behind it. She shoved his head down and covered him with her body. The houselights blinked on dousing the club in blinding light and forcing Jason to hide his face further in his coat. Cindy pulled him tighter against her chest whispering assurances but sounding just as frightened.

Someone screamed it was Batman.

More gunfire erupted sending a spray of bullets flying. They hit the bar, shattered the glass bottles and sent shards of glass and liquor down on them.

It went on for an eternity and ended in less than ten minutes.

The gunfire stopped. Those who had panicked already fled into the streets. All that were left were the few who worked here and the grunts Batman knocked out. Danny came flying around the bar scaring the pair as he loudly crashed beside them.

“Jay,” The omega reached out to pull tiny Jason into his arms. “Thank goodness you’re all right.” 

You have to be tough in Crime Alley especially as an omega, but sometimes it felt good to just be the kid. Jason curled into Danny’s chest as his omega checked him over. He trembled, reverting back to that scared little kid hiding beneath the table when his parents fought. Danny shared a look with Cindy who held just as much concern as he did. Batman was here which meant the club was going to be shut down. Police would be swarming soon. The courtesans would be freed, but Jason’s contract was illegal and that nullified Danny’s claim as his teacher. Jason would end up in the foster system suffering either Gotham’s disastrous system or trained to be the perfect pack omega.

Maybe Batman could be his chance for something better.

Danny gathered his charge in his arms and hurried out from behind the bar. Bodies laid strewn across the floor from where Batman knocked them unconscious. Danny wasn’t sure where the hero was in all this mess, but he assumed in the office. Most of the other courtesans had snatched up their belongings and ran. Anyone who was smart would get out of here before the cops arrived. When the door to the office opened, Danny met the Batman. A yelp escaped when those damn batarangs flew at the wall beside him, but the Bat seemed to deem him as a non-threat. The Bat was much larger than Danny imagined and that scowl was a lot more menacing.

However, an omega would stare down death when it came to their cubs. He swallowed down that fear Batman invoked and strode to him presenting his bundle.

“What is it?” That gruff voice reeked of alpha command. No one could imitate that sound.

“His contract is illegal and his parents are dead. He’s only a kid in training. They’ll send him to a home that’ll break him. Don’t make him go into the system. Take him somewhere safe.” Danny would stoop to begging if he must; anything to ensure Jason had a chance to get out of this hellhole.

Batman seemed frozen for a moment before turning his head to Jason. The young omega peaked out both intrigued and fearful. All feared the Bat in some capacity even those who knew him as their savor. It was the reputation he built, turning from urban myth to fact.

The police raided the club only minutes after Batman disappeared with a young child tucked in the protection of his cape.

It would be a shock to the old butler to discover the inappropriately dressed child in the cave.

The media would lunge on the news of the newest Wayne child adopted with such a sordid past based in the worst of Gotham.

The heroes would come to know the new Robin as a bright outspoken child, but pity him for his upbringing.

All would eventually know him as the Robin who quit. The Robin who packed up and left the Bat, the city, and the hero life and disappeared into the wind.

Only to return years later, different in so so many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/garpie64)


	2. Talia al Ghul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2019 Day 1 Prompts: <s>Orgasm Denial</s>|Hotel/Motel Sex|<s>Unrequited Love</s>|<s>Licking</s>

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

The bathwater steamed with heat, fogging the mirrors and glass of the hotel bathroom. It warmed the air in the large room of excessive luxury that only the best hotels could provide and the richest could afford. A mass of foamy bubbles floated above the water and hid the naked form of an omega below. Jason laid back in the large tub enjoying the pleasure al Ghul wealth brought. The hot water eased the tension in his body while relaxing taunt muscles. The past weeks had been stressful from attempting to locate an infamous international trafficking ring specializing in kids. The bastards covered their tracks well, but not well enough to avoid the Demon’s Hunter.

Years of training under Bruce and even longer training under the League of Shadows and the al Ghuls themselves made him something of a unique danger. A danger with a wide skill set and incredibly sharp instincts.

The sound barely qualified as a whisper yet his body reacted accordingly. The water sloshed over the sides of the tub with his violent snap upwards flinging a throwing knife towards the source of the sound. The thrown knife thudded when it embedded into the wall. A drop of crimson beaded along the edge.

“Dammit, T, why do you feel the need to sneak up on me?” Jason cursed even as he settled back into the water. The intruder smiled slyly as she approached.

Her thumb wiped at the trickle of blood on her cheek. “I enjoy your reactions, Beloved, and testing your response.”

“You and Ra’s are freaks.” The scoff lacked heat, especially with the fond smile.

Talia chuckled in amusement and knelt. “Your mission proved fruitful I presume, else you would still be on the hunt.”

Jason hummed in return. He sank into the water up to his chin. The alpha beside him reached for a small basket beside the tub, choosing one of the more exotic scents. The smell of spice, jasmine, and incense familiar with his room at the League filled the air the moment the cap was unscrewed. Jason sighed happily sinking lower into the water while Talia poured the bath oil into the water. It would work its magic quickly.

Thin elegant fingers ran through too long curls. “You’ll be needing a trim, Beloved, though I do enjoy your hair longer.” Those fingers tightened as the alpha leaned in to whisper. “You make the most beautiful sounds with just a little pull.”

A shudder and a moan flowed from him when Talia gave a little tug to emphasize her point.

“I intend on cutting it once I got back.”

“Then I best indulge myself while I can.”

Jason opened his eyes to halfheartedly glare at the alpha. “You really couldn’t wait until I return home?”

Talia pet through his hair. “And then I would have to share you with Father.”

Jason rose out of the water enough to close the distance between them, stopping just before meeting her lips. “You don’t share me with anyone. I let you touch me.”

The look in the alpha’s eyes flashed with greedy lust and desire. Her nails dug into his scalp just slightly. “You are a minx, Jason. A true wild devil not even Father can control.”

“Of course, I’m a courtesan after all. No one controls a courtesan.” Jason kissed like only a trained courtesan could; full of unrestrained passion and show. He was a performer, but he was also always free with his pleasure. This was no docile omega content with brooding children. This was a creature that burned with a fiery passion. Anyone who dared touch him would burn in the purest bliss.

Wondering hands trailed down to cup his generous chest. He growled in warning but didn’t move to stop her when a hand trailed down his stomach. The hitch in his breathing sounded like music when she palmed him, teasing his cocklet before delving lower into the wet slit. She received a sharp nip to the lip when her thin fingers teased his entrance. The mischievous grin leveled up at her had her stomach rolling in want.

“Go entertain yourself, beautiful. I’ll be out in a bit.”

“I’ll order room service, then.” She mused giving one last fleeting kiss before rising.

“Whatever you say, Talia.”

The alpha hummed as she left Jason to soak in the bath. By the time he pulled himself from the cooling water and sauntered out with little more than a towel around his waist, room service had already delivered. Talia sat at the table, poised much like a goddess but as vicious as a viper. A wine glass in her hand, she faced away from him to gaze out upon the city. The sun had long left the sky, but the light pollution left the sky gray. Still, the city appeared quite beautiful with the lights. It left Talia with a bit of a glow.

Every time he looked at her, Jason couldn’t help but think Talia deserved much better than Bruce.

He joined Talia at the table looking over the spread. The dinner was nothing unusual being steak, mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans, and a few other side dishes. It was something filling and simple, but delicious. Talia remained quiet while he began to eat. She didn’t turn to look at him which was odd, but there were a few other tells. She was chewing her lip, eyes unfocused, her fingers tapping against her fingers.

“You seem a bit nervous, T.”

She cut him an unamused glare. “I am not nervous. I am the Daughter of the Demon. I do not become nervous.”

Jason chuckled. “We both know that’s bullshit. What’s going on, Talia?”

The alpha growled under her breath; something concerning Jason and his damn observations. She shouldn’t have sent him to the best teachers if she didn’t want him to use it. Such a skill was essential for both assassins and courtesans. She stalled for a moment longer by sipping on her wine.

Jason wasn’t going to let her. He pressed. “Talia.”

“You are annoyingly persistent, omega.” Talia bit.

“And you are incredibly cagey, alpha.” He bit back.

She deflated beneath Jason’s unwavering gaze. He truly was the perfect omega for the al Ghul pack. Even her father had seemed more stable, calm, and kinder even. A sigh escaped her. “You can not return to the League.”

The omega’s easy demeanor shifted instantly into alertness. He sat up forgetting his meal. “What happened?”

“There was a coup. I have lost contact with Father. The compound is unsafe.” Talia set down her glass. Her eyes lingered on it in an attempt to avoid meeting Jason’s. “Our allies are few and our enemies are many. They seek our heads, your head.”

“Wait, what about Damian? Where is he? Is he safe?” Jason was nearly on his feet when Talia gripped his arm to calm him.

“Easy, Beloved.” She soothed. “Damian is safe and sound. I have brought him with me. He is in the room across the hall under protection from my personal guards.”

A pause. “And Ra’s? Was he there when it began?”

“I...I am unsure, but I believe so. No one has had contact with him since the first attack.”

Jason watched her rise from her chair, failing miserably to hide her worry and concern. “What are we going to do.”

“I have a plan, but please, Beloved, allow me to worry over it.” She stood so tense. He could tell in every tight line on her face, in how she held herself taunt, in the clench of her jaw. Her nerves were understandable. The pack had been disrupted, thrown into disarray. The pack leader was gone, possibly dead. Their home territory had been overrun by the enemy. Now the remaining family was on the run. Any alpha would be on edge in the situation. The fact that Talia had only let a bit of her emotion show was a testament to her self control. Jason stood and approached her. He leaned in, tilting his head to catch her lips. She fell into it more easily than usual.

“Let me take care of you, T. We could both use the reassurance.”

The alpha didn’t respond, but the softening in her features told him what she needed. Taking her hand, he guided her to the bed. With one nudge the alpha fell back among the sheets. Her long black hair splayed out around her like a halo. She looked like some mythical beauty in one of those ancient books from the League library. Sometimes, it made Jason falter. Sometimes, he couldn’t understand how such alphas as Talia and Ra’s could desire him. Years training and working as a courtesan may have improved his self-image, but the words whispered to him by the alphas while they laid together still made him blush.

The towel fell to the floor as he moved to settle atop her hips. “How do you want me, alpha?”

“Jay,” Talia reached up, running her hands over toned muscles and scars. She stared down at the beautiful form presented to her. Jason was no frail omega popularized in western media. He was large but slim. His chest was broad tapering to a thin waist and generous hips and thighs. White lines of scars contrasted to the sun-darkened skin. Toned muscles honed by training in both the deadly and the seductive, Jason was beautiful. “I just want to feel you.”

He obliged her request, leaning down to meet her plush lips. Her hands curled around his pecks, thumbs rolling pierced nipples. Jason groaned from sensitivity, hissing when she flicked one of his bars.

“Jason, Beloved.” Talia groaned thrusting up against him. The omega could feel her arousal through her clothes. He smiled against her lips, rolling his hips and making them both moan.

Talia forced him up as she straightened as well. Her hands went to work disrobing while Jason’s offered help only turned into a fumble as his attention quickly devolved into stroking her. It took some maneuvering, but eventually both alpha and omega were naked on the bed. Talia relaxed back among the pillows looking up at Jason as the omega danced in her lap. His hips swayed and rolled, soft moans escaping him. Her hard cock slid tortuously along his slit spreading his slick over them both. Talia thrust up against him causing her cock to catch against his entrance; the tease making her omega moan.

Deceptively strong hands gripped Jason’s hips and pulled him into place He felt the blunt head of her cock press against him, forcing him to give way and allowing the alpha to breach his entrance. Both moaned when he sank down, impaling himself on her cock. The spicy scent of pleased alpha filled his nose and electrified every nerve in his body. It was undeniably stronger than normal. The pheromones clouded his mind with the haze he rarely allowed himself to indulge. However, Talia was safe. He could trust her and let himself fall into the omega mindset.

“Beloved,” Talia moaned in her sultry yet powerful voice. She raked her nails down Jason’s thighs. The omega shuddered, a soft moan escaping him. Little red welts rose on his skin.

Jason smiled. He dropped down to brace on his forearms leaving only a few inches separating the two. His shaggy hair fell around his face in a curtain of black. Nails dug into his back as demanding lips took control of his. Far from anything sweet, Talia kissed with aggression, with tongue and teeth. The shift of her legs was his only warning when the alpha thrust up hard and deep. Jason was nearly unseated though he managed to brace. He gasped in her mouth. Pleasure sparked up throughout his body ringing happily with the thick length stretching him open. After the first thrust, the pace built into something deep and primal.

The pair moved against each other quickly finding a rhythm and devolving into simple sounds; in moans, pants, and growls. Talia released his mouth with a sharp bite before sinking teeth into his collarbone hard enough to bruise. A burst of pleasing omega scent filled her nose. The desire to claim would continue to grow until her alpha was satisfied until it believed she had adequately bred the pack’s omega. All of Talia’s power had been stripped from her in an instant. Her instincts sought something, anything to mark her own. Jason would never be owned, but he could pretend for her. He didn’t fight when Talia moved to flip them. He fell to the mattress, settling on his back among scattered pillows and ruffled sheets. A moan escaped him when Talia drove back into the hilt. He reached up to curl his hands around the low bar of the headboard. Talia braced her hands on either side of his torso and simply ground her hips against his.

Her cock teased his channel as he felt the beginnings of a knot press against his walls. Talia flicked her hair over her shoulder with a toss of her head and began to thrust once more. The drag of her knot taunted Jason with what his body craved. Knots were harder to take out of heat, but Jason had grown to adore the stretch, the pressure, the sensation of drifting off with a cock stuffing him full. The bed rocked with her rough pounding punching breathy but pleased gasps from his lips. Those green eyes burned into his skin as she watched every little shift in his body. Like a predator stalking its prey, she could read every little twitch in his muscles and adjust accordingly to Jason’s great pleasure. She ducked her head to press her nose against the source of his heady scent.

She nosed her way to the scent gland hidden on his neck and breathed deeply. She listened to Jason moan, listened to how he reacted with every crack of hips meeting hips. When he bared his neck in an invitation, she obliged. Sharp teeth sank into the exposed throat away from the mating gland. A litany of possessive praise was muttered into his throat. The omega arched his back, nearly coming off the bed in the intense spark of delight surging down his spine.

It drew Talia’s mouth to release his throat and run her mouth down to his chest, soothing abused skin. The haze of sex layered over Jason’s mind. His body sung with bliss while the sting of pain heightened his senses. Black curls flopped against his foreheads from the force of Talia’s movements. A few strands laid stuck to his skin by sweat. He broke his grip on the headboard to palm the generous breasts swaying above him. Talia groaned against his skin. The next push faltered when Jason repaid Talia’s earlier teasing. He drew his legs up to hook around her slim waist. It amazed him, at times, the amount of strength and power dwelling in such a graceful, delicate body.

They had spent many nights together wrapped in each other. Of all Jason’s partners these past few years, Talia had been something special. In all ways meaningful, Talia had been his first. He’d given her his first mature heat and she had guided him through it warm, loving, and safely. It had been the best week of his life. Since then, she had been his first in many aspects. This bliss was as familiar as it was comforting. It soothed a part of him that still longed for a pack, a part he was willing to share with Talia and Ra’s who understood that he could not be dominated.

Without warning, Talia pulled out of Jason. He whined out a protest only to be shushed. The alpha rose up onto her knees before gripping her surely aching cock. Her intentions became clear when she began to furiously stroke along her shaft. She panted hotly with her eyes fixed on Jason’s writhing form. Her hips humped into her fist with the growing desire to mark her omega. Her climax was punctuated with a deep guttural growl of ultimate relief. Her head tossed back allowing waves of ebony flow around her form. Cum splashed across the omega’s chest, droplets staining sun-kissed skin. Spurt after spurt coated both chest and stomach with the alpha’s seed. It would leave her scent on him for days to come and he would revel in it.

Talia’s knot still presented a pressing problem. For now, her fist wrapped around it, but she’d need a little more pressure to be fully comfortable. Without a word, Jason flipped over onto his back, pressing his ass back and presenting to the alpha. She didn’t deny her instincts as she laid over his back and slowly pressed back in. Jason grunted at the bulb grinding against him and steadily stretching him open. Releasing the tension in biting the sheets, Jason shut his eyes tight and whimpered against the sting. And then, the knot popped in fully. The omega went limp beneath Talia with his body spasming from orgasm. His cry echoed off the walls only soothed when Talia laid over his back and nuzzled his neck.

She could feel how his body milked her cock and surprisingly manage to coax a few more spurts from her. She failed to regret the mistake as Jason had the top of the line birth control device implemented and he wasn’t in heat. She relaxed against his back, letting her muscles unravel in the satisfied bliss. A pleased purr escaped her.

“T-Talia,” Jason trembled in her arms, not yet down from his own orgasm.

Talia turned them both on their sides to wait out her knot. She remained plastered to his back, running her hands along his shaky muscles to soothe him. It took only a few minutes longer for the last of the aftershocks faded leaving Jason to relax back against her. A purr started up just as pleased. They drifted in the post-sex high somehow making it under the covers in a fumble. Talia held onto Jason, her arm draped over his waist as he fell asleep. She would only last a little while longer with her alpha finally sated. Perhaps she could finally get the sleep she so desperately needed.

The smell of coffee wafting through the hotel room roused Talia from her deep sleep. She felt more rested than she had in the past few days. A night with Jason always refreshed her. The alpha blinked open her eyes finding herself lying on her stomach alone in bed. She rose up. The sheets slid down to her hips, leaving her skin bare in the morning sun. Before she could call for the missing omega, he appeared wearing a slightly large button-down just barely reaching his thighs and giving him some modesty. Two steaming mugs were in his hands.

“Morning,” Jason sat down on the bed offering her a cup.

Talia gave him a small smile while taking the cup. The warmth of the drink seeped into her fingers. She brought it to her lips, giving a cursory sip and finding it to be the same blend from their mornings together at the League. A pleasant quiet descended as the two enjoyed their drinks. The morning was quiet. On the top floor, the chaotic sounds of the city couldn’t reach their room allowing a calm atmosphere, perhaps their last to be shared together for some time. Talia let her eyes roam over to the beautiful omega many wanted but no one could claim. Loving Jason meant desiring something one could never obtain.

No one would ever be able to tame his wild spirit. No one should.

“If you keep drooling, we’ll have to change the sheets.”

Talia swatted at him for his teasing. “Careful omega, an alpha may take that as a challenge.”

The amused look she received was warming. She did enjoy his more genuine side to the seductive courtesan. She set aside her cup before moving into Jason’s space. Placing first a kiss to his shoulder, she made her way up to his throat while her hand slid along his inner thigh.

“You are an insatiable alpha.” Jason murmured but bowed his head back to allow her to roam. Talia’s lips traveled over bruised skin up to his jaw.

“We will be apart for some time and I wish to leave you with a memory of me on your skin.”

“Possessive.” Jason cooed turning to kiss her forehead. “We need to talk first, T.”

“Yes,” She pulled back after a moment. “I know.”

“What is the plan, T? How are we going to protect Dami?”

“I cannot leave the League to be run by dogs. I must gather my forces, search for my father.” Talia answered in that strong League bred power. “You will be retiring from League work.”

“Talia.” The protest was clear in his voice.

Talia held up her hand. “Let me speak, please.”

When Jason stayed silent, she continued. “It is no longer safe for you to operate as an agent. You will have no backup, no warning, no help. It is no longer a viable option for you to be an assassin. Perhaps it is time you focus on your career. I know you enjoy it for more than League work anyway.”

“So you would have me become more a public figure?”

Talia scoffed. “Do not degrade your success. You are already well known in the courtesan community. You are a public figure.”

The omega sighed as he deflated slightly. “So I became a more prominent public figure. Won’t that just make me a bigger target?”

“Not if you work in Gotham.”

The warm pleasantness of the morning vanished in an instance. Cool awkward silence replaced it. Talia sighed. She met Jason’s hard gaze and saw the conflict on his face. She knew the idea of returning to Gotham would be difficult for him, but the Bat’s territory would be the ideal protection.

“Returning to Gotham is your only option. I do not wish to give you or Damian up to Bruce, but we have little choice. I fear my inability to protect you and maybe its time Damian meets his father.” Talia looked for a response from the omega. He stayed quiet, but deep in thought. She reached out to take his hand. “I understand it is difficult for you, but I cannot risk losing either of you.”

“I understand, Talia. Bruce and Batman’s influence would deter most problems and any who dared come for us would face the Bat clan. It’s a solid plan.” Jason turned to look at her. “I won’t lie. I’m not entirely happy with it, but I’m not an idiot. I will never fall under Bruce’s rule, but I do miss Alfred. Imagine Bruce’s face when he learns I’m a full courtesan, everything he didn’t want for me. I’m not fond of Dami staying with Bruce and will not let Bruce train him to be Robin.”

“Neither am I, but I’m sure you will ensure Bruce does not ruin him.” Talia mused.

“If I could prevent you and Ra’s from traumatizing him, Bruce should be easy.” Jason set his cup on the nightstand before leaning back so he could rest his head in her lap. “I’ll do some work, set up a job or maybe even buy out a club. Gotham does love its glamour.”

“Indeed,” Talia pet her fingers through his hair. “Damian should be fine for a little while longer. I’ll send for him later.”

Jason hummed, his eyes closing while indulging in the petting. He was perfectly happy to just drift in the alpha’s presence. Eventually, Talia did slip out of bed.

“I will go shower and dress. I encourage you to do the same. Damian wishes to see you.” She stated as she redressed and exited the hotel room.

Jason lingered. He laid staring up at the ceiling in thought. It had been nearly nine years since that night he decided to run away from his home with a beautiful alpha. It took just one fateful encounter at a gala when an unhappy omega met a beautiful but deadly alpha who understood. Bruce’s jilted lover understood the pain of failing to meet Bruce’s lofty expectations. With hormone-driven emotions clashing against a dense uncompromising man, Jason’s life seemed confined to the will of alphas. When Talia gave him a choice, a true choice for perhaps the first time in his life, he leaped at the chance. He left for a life he ruled over.

There was little regret. Jason never regretted his choice to leave. He did regret not leaving a not at least for Alfred. HE owed the old butler, but he had been a kid desperate to get out of the life Bruce pushed on him. The alpha may have meant the best, but he failed to take into account Jason’s dreams and desires. It was the same as what drove Dick away. He missed Alfred and the old beta’s gentle nature. He missed Bruce and the comfort he provided. He missed Dick and the times they ganged up on Bruce or made fun of the rich people at parties.

Jason missed them all, but their ideologies differed now. Their values, their morals conflicted. Bruce would never condone killing in any form. Jason would always believe some criminals would never change, some would never stop. Some monsters had to be put down and Jason was willing to make that sacrifice. Every time the thought of returning popped into his head, he’d squash it knowing Bruce wouldn’t accept what he’s become.

Now, he was being forced to return to his birth city.

There was no time to dwell on it. With a sigh, Jason forced himself out of bed. He’d already taken a shower before Talia awoke so he grabbed out clothes from his suitcase. Shimming into the tight torn jeans was an art any good courtesan should master. He pulled a loose worn tee of some band over his head before slipping on combat boots. Last came the black jacket given to him all those years ago by Danny and surprisingly still fit. He didn’t need it, but it was near always a constant in his wardrobe.

The room door swung open just as he finished settling the jacket on his shoulders. Damian charged forward forgetting his usual dignified prince act in favor of launching himself into Jason’s arms. “Ummi!”

“Hey, Dami.” Jason hauled the six-year-old up into his arms, huffing in an exaggeration of the boy’s weight.

The pup did growl in protest to being scented, but the protest died quickly as the desire to be comforted overpowered his desire to be grown. Talia entered with a few disguised League agents. Bags were deposited by the door as the agents stationed themselves at the door. Talia approached very much pleased with the sight of omega and pup. She stepped into their space nuzzling first Damian and then Jason.

“Enough of that. Let’s get some food in your belly.” Jason teased Damian. He set him down and promptly had the pup latch onto his leg. Clearly, the upheaval had been more troubling for him than thought.

Talia hummed moving off to acquire room service while Jason moved over to the sofa dragging the pup along. The pair settled on the high-end mostly uncomfortable sofa. Jason sat cross-legged leaning against the arm with Damian pressed tightly against his side. A laptop took up his lap while he began work on transferring himself into Gotham. His work would require him to live at any club he worked at regardless. Such living arrangements were wildly inappropriate for children. It would be best for Damian to live at the manor where he had the most protection and hopefully the care he’ll need. It would be difficult for the pup to adapt which meant Jason was spending at least the first few weeks with him at the manor.

Everything would have to be perfectly in place before anyone could make a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/garpie64)
> 
> Also...
> 
> For anyone interested in [Jason's outfit inspirations](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/post/188279415698/leather-lace-jasons-outfit-inspirations)


	3. Slade Wilson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 2 Prompts: <s>Sex Toys</s>|<s>Dubious Consent</s>|**Size Kink**|<s>Lingerie/Sexy Clothes</s>  
\---------  
Blame this chapter for holding up the rest of the fic. I just could not get through the smut for some reason even if SladeJay is my jam. Ugh, I'm not entirely happy with this, but I hope you enjoy it.

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

Having only a week to set up a permanent residence in Gotham proved to be more difficult than expected. Talia gave him little time to establish himself forcing Jason to rely on the weight of his own reputation. It wasn’t too difficult to win sway just by dropping his courtesan name and the funds from Talia backing him up helped. It would take a lot of pull to wedge his way into the Gotham scene legitly. Bowing to any crime boss wasn’t going to happen. The moment one tried he’d slit their throat. He had plenty of experience with overthrowing a crime dynasty.

No one associated Gotham with hope and opportunity. No, that was Metropolis. What people associated with Gotham was crime, corruption, sin. Gotham was home to the Arkham’s freaks and the Bat clan. It was home to casinos, to strip clubs and bars, to courtesan clubs. Organized crime ran most of Gotham’s sin industry with the big crime families butting heads with Batman’s Rogues. Courtesan clubs were generally free of such corruption merely because of the very nature of how courtesans worked. No one owned a courtesan omega. They owned themselves and with the amount of power and influence they held, it was just too much of a nightmare for mobs and gangs to mess with.

Among the numerous clubs of various quality, one had been drawing a great deal of attention. Delirium was a relatively new establishment lacking any real big name backing it and yet it was rapidly climbing the ranks to become one of the most prestigious clubs in Gotham. There were no gang affiliations, no ties to a crime family, no Rogues. Because of it’s legal standing along with its growing popularity, Jason jumped hard into buying out the current owner. Negotiations were perhaps one sided since the young couple honestly didn’t understand business let alone the courtesan business, but in the end Jason secured his reason to stay in Gotham.

Calling in favors within his courtesan colleagues, brought bigger names and more interest. Recruits came from sketchier clubs, the streets, and even other service clubs. Jason made an effort to offer work to omegas suppressed in his old stomping grounds; allowing them to join the courtesan career or to simply work as labor within the club. Of course, there was only so much Jason could do off site. So, he flew in ahead of Talia and Damian to finish his plans.

Gotham hadn’t changed much in the years he spent abroad. It was still the same rotting hell thinly veiled with glamour. The car rolled through the late night traffic while the city buzzed around it. The Bat clan was no doubt busy beating up goons more than likely simply doing what it took to survive. Jason gazed indifferently at the city that once pulsed deep in his veins. He once lived and breathed Gotham.

Time and distance cured him of his addiction. The farther he traveled while training to be both a League operative and professional courtesan, the less Gotham called to him; the less her claws sank into his skin. Clarity washed away Bruce’s childish fantasy of saving the world dressed up like a Bat. Jason knew better now, had seen how little impact the Batman brand of violence really brought. Perhaps he was a bit more jaded, but he had seen too much more of the world to still believe superheroes could truly do anything more than temporary good. Politics and budgeting just don’t mix with throwing punches.

The car coming to a halt drew Jason’s attention away from his musing. He turned his head to see the front doors of Club Delirium. Lights flashed with a crowd already gathered outside. The bouncers had things under control allowing patrons in steadily. Jason spotted plenty of Gotham’s big names making their way through as VIPs. Some attention was drawn by his sleek car, but he received nearly all of it once his driver opened his door. He stepped out met by Gotham’s glitz and glamour receiving plenty of hungry gazes. The low riding skin tight jeans, knee high combat boots, and short cut black mesh shirt adorned roses on the sleeves and of course a solid black strip across his chest left little to the imagination. 

A few wolf whistles and cat calls were thrown his way as he made his way up the stairs towards the doors. He ignored them sauntering passed the bouncers smiling at their barks to shut up. His biggest rule when hiring security: always hire alphas who greatly respected omegas. The more they worshiped the ground omegas walked on the better. Stepping inside the club he was met with two choices. To the right was a public dance floor filled with bodies bumping and grinding to whatever nonsensical music the DJ deemed appropriate. The bar was probably overrun and there would no doubt be plenty of couples hiding in the shadows. Drugs were a big no as the many dealers thrown out sporting bloody noses realized.

To the left was the courtesan area. The lights were subdued, the energy calmer. The room focused on the large stage where highly trained omegas danced and sang, moving their bodies in a way that was so alluring and yet so powerful. It appeared one of the club’s singers were performing, wowing the crowd with their unfiltered voice. Tables were occupied by groups come to enjoy the show while the more sectioned off booths were for those who sought some company. Servers expertly navigated the dark interior while balancing trays of drinks and food. 

A few gave him passing greetings while rushing about. He returned them with smiles of his own. Maneuvering his way towards the back, Jason slipped through the hidden entrance leading towards the living quarters. Unlike the private rooms for clients that made appointments, no one but those who lived here were allowed back here. Sound proofing prevented the majority of the sound through. A few of the kids living here were out playing, darting between their apartments while a one or two adults looked after them.

Jason smiled at the mirth. Not too long ago these kids were at the risk of the street or abusive pack-mates. Now they had food, shelter, safety, and the chance to go to school. Even though his first workplace hadn’t been legal, it was the same chance he needed. Sometimes, that’s all someone needed; a chance.

The offices were relatively quiet with the club yet to be in full operation. He was still awaiting the arrival of his partners and a few senior courtesans. Things would truly take off once they arrived, but it took time to fly in the world’s greatest. For now, he was the only one occupying this wing. At least his office overlooked the stage. Reaching for his keys, he moved to unlock the door but found it ajar. Caution spiked up through him as he pushed the door open wearily. The office was dark save for the ambient glow from the club lights. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end with every sense heightened. 

A shift of movement confirmed the presence of an intruder. Instinct and training took over having him lunge into the darkness with a blade drawn from a hidden sheath in his boot. His attack proved successful in pinning a very large very familiar alpha to the wall with the blade to his throat. The alpha’s lips curled up in a cocky grin while a single eye gleamed in amusement. Slade peered down to him completely unfazed by the show of aggression. That only had Jason pressing the blade harder against his skin.

“A bit paranoid, omega?” Slade mused before reversing the hold and snatching the dagger.

Jason grunted when his back hit the wall before glaring up at him. “There’s plenty of reason to be a bit paranoid, alpha. There happens to be quite a few highly skilled assassins after my head.”

“Heard the League was overthrown. A lot of money out on the Al Ghul heads. Talia’s gone underground. Ra’s is no where to be found.”

Jason glared at him. “I don’t remember us having an appointment, Slade.”

Slade hummed acknowledging the deflection and allowing it. His greedy gaze trailed along the exposed sliver of throat to the skin barely hidden by his mesh shirt. He leaned in trailing the blade down to it’s hidden sheath. “Think you can squeeze in a private show?”

“I’m not on the clock tonight.” Jason tilted his head. 

“You need the distraction.” Coarse lips sealed over his throat earning a soft gasp from the omega. He let his eyes flutter shut and gripped the massive forearms caging him in. “I’m not cheap. Think you can afford me?”

“You know I’m good.”

Jason allowed Slade only a moment more of indulgence before shoving him away. Of course, the alpha only moved because he was allowed it considering his superhuman strength, it still soothed a part of him. It meant Slade respected him. The sly grin never faltered as Jason headed over to his desk and settled on the edge with Slade’s phone in hand. The alpha smirked at the cheeky omega, immediately moving in to crowd the omega. Pressing a hand against the overeager alpha’s chest, he cocked his head with a shit eating grin. “Not so fast. Payment first.”

The growl was barely there, but it was enough to get a wider grin from Jason. Slade snatched the phone from him to authorize the transaction. When the confirmation came through, Jason dropped the pretense of disinterest and surged up to wrap his arms around wide shoulders. Their mouths met in a hungry kiss full of teeth, snarls, and dominance. Jason groaned when Slade forced his lips apart to plunder his mouth; when the alpha gripped his thighs and shoved them wide. The large hand that engulfed his throat lacked threat. In a strange way, it comforted him; the alpha strength that pleased his omega instincts and the trust and respect he expected. Everything about Slade Wilson screamed alpha in his prime; weathered and experienced, strong but respectful, and his impressive bulk.

Most omegas would flock to an alpha like this, well until they discovered his highly illegal occupation. There had been times and there still were that Slade tempted Jason into considering settling down, to have that bond relationship with a mate, but reality most often ruined those desires. Slade had done the family thing once and failed quite miserably. He wasn’t looking to do it again. Jason wasn’t prepared for such a heavy relationship. He was still young and he still day dreamed, but he knew it just wouldn’t work out in the long run. So, they both settled for these little moments, hiding behind the pretense.

The coarse pad of Slade’s thumb stroked along the line of Jason’s jaw. The alpha pulled back only a space. Already he could see the dreamy haze in the omega’s eyes. The minimal makeup truly fit his features even if the lipstick was now smeared. Such a wild untamed beauty hid the true deadliness that lurked beneath. Jason laid back against the desk pulling Slade down with him. The older man gravitated towards his throat, pressing kisses along the vulnerable expanse with a hint of teeth. Hands came up to tangle through his hair as Slade made his way down. He ran a hand beneath the mesh stroking over the surprisingly unmarred skin of his stomach. Jason arched against his touch and tightened his grip on his Slade’s hair.

Slade moved lower, pressing his lips against bare muscle before standing up. He guided Jason’s leg up to rest on his shoulder. Lustful blue eyes gleamed at him as Slade made short work of the laces and simply tossed the boot to the side. The second boot joined it quickly. Jason chuckled when Slade fell back over him, hands going directly to his jeans. He sat up to catch Slade’s mouth, challenging in a way that drew even more aggression from the alpha, but also showing off his restraint. Slade was all snarls and warning growls while making quick work of his jeans.

“Why so eager, alpha?” Jason teased, nipping the older man’s lip. A helpless moan fell from his lips when large fingers delved into his pants to stroke already wet folds.

Slade’s grin was viscous. “Why so eager, omega?”

Jason purred. He spread his legs further letting Slade’s big fingers press further. The alpha leaned forward and Jason met him for another round of making-out. He worked his fingers along Jason’s slit, coating them in the copious amount of slick and teasing his entrance. Every moan, gasp, and groan was swallowed down. Slade growled low in the back of his throat feeling the alpha greed ignite within him. He pressed a finger into that wet heat and felt how Jason clenched around him; so needy and wanting.

Jason threw his head back with gasping moans. Black locks fell from his shoulders. His legs spread wider on their own, shivering when Slade growled against his throat. He felt so small, so overwhelmed by the large man pinning him to the desk. It thrilled him to find an alpha capable of overpowering him; able to make him submit. It was a rarity after all. Slade was huge in every sense of the word. A body built of sculpted bulk, those huge hands manipulated Jason’s body as the alpha wanted. His fingers felt so big thrusting into him. They went so deep and stretched Jason so wide. It made the omega melt and Jason could already feel the tight coil forming.

“You’re already so wet, little omega.” Slade rumbled in Jason’s ear.

Jason grinned and bit his lip, tiny tremors traveling through his body. “You’re just so big, alpha. It’s so overwhelming.”

The alpha growled, slamming his fingers deep. Jason gasped and loved how Slade pressed in against him. “Careful you little tease.”

The giggle that bubbled from his throat surprised him a bit, but that giggle was quickly swallowed by the greedy alpha. When those fingers teasing him in just the right ways suddenly pulled away to leave him open, Jason couldn’t stop the whine of protest. Slade shushed him trailing his hands down to the hem of his jeans. The omega brought his legs together to help Slade peel him out of the skin tight jeans. They were thrown to the side reminding him that Slade hadn’t discarded a single piece of clothing. Jason needed to rectify this. 

He instantly began pawing at the alpha until Slade relented ripping off his shirt as Jason dived for the button of his pants. The moment he had Slade free, he gripped the impressive girth in hand. Slade was a handful and could make an omega drool. Slade groaned as Jason stroked him tortuously slowly. “Ready for me, little omega?”

Jason smirked, tilting his head to meet the alpha’s eye. “You pay by the hour, stud.”

Slade huffed in mock annoyance. He gripped pale thighs. Jason yelped at being folded in half and forced to stretch. His back hit the wooden desk as his legs were pinned by Slade’s body. A shiver ran through his body when he felt blunt pressure against his entrance. Slade shifted, sliding his cock along Jason’s slit and coating it in slick. He teased with the head of his cock pushing just barely against his entrance and just before he would finally pop in, Slade would back off. He had Jason whining for more quickly.

“Want something, little omega?” Slade purred against Jason’s parted lips. He dodged snapping teeth as Jason growled.

“Fuck me.”

“As you wish.” Slade chuckled. Jason threw his head back with the pressure once again at his entrance. Finally, the head of his cock popped in. The rush of ecstasy left his body limp as muscles relaxed. Slade moved slow. He knew his size was large even for an alpha. Too fast and he could hurt his partner. Jason moaned. He could feel how his body was forced to stretch to accommodate every inch of prime alpha cock.

“Fuck, shit, fuck!” Jason arched. His fists curled against Slade’s abs. Slade may have been going slow, rolling his hips carefully to work deeper into the omega, but it was still a lot to take. He felt full to bursting and yet Slade was still working more in. Frantically, his hands flailed over Slade’s skin finally finding purchase on the alpha’s biceps where his nails bit into skin.

“Almost there. Think you can take more?” Slade mused though there was just that hint of breathlessness.

“Shut up.” Jason snatched at Slade’s hair to pull him down to lock lips. He muffled himself in Slade’s mouth, nails clawing the alpha’s back when he finally felt Slade’s hips press flush against his ass. 

Slade gave him only a moment to relax before slowly pulling out. The high pitch whine was music to his ears, made Slade all the more alpha when he slammed into Jason. Jason cried out, breaking the kiss and throwing his head back. He felt so full. His body was forced to stretch around the invading cock and Jason let himself imagine his stomach bulging. Slade wasn’t that big but the image made him moan. The pace quickly built from there. Slade was merciless as he pounded into Jason, punching breathless grunts from him. Jason reached behind his head, clawing at the wood and no doubt leaving marks in the wood. He’d get it repaired later. Right now he was focusing on the alpha fucking him stupid.

“Slade...S-Slade, fuck.” Jason moaned trying to thrust back against the massive alpha but completely unable to move under his weight. 

Slade hummed in response, teeth skimming over lightly scarred shoulders before sinking down. His hands gripped the omega’s hips to hold him still as he pounded into the delicious tightness. His grip was tight and no doubt would leave bruises. He opened his eye to gaze down at the omega beneath him, consumed by pleasure tinged with a deeper desire. Sometimes, Slade indulged thoughts he knew he shouldn’t with an omega far too young for him. His alpha wanted more, but he’ll settle for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/garpie64)
> 
> Also...
> 
> For anyone interested in [Jason's outfit inspirations](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/post/188279415698/leather-lace-jasons-outfit-inspirations)


	4. Dick Grayson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 3: **Rimming|Voyeurism/Exhibitonism|Anal Sex**|<s>Body Swap</s>

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

The first courtesans were highly trusted omega courtiers desired for their wit and cunning. They served a vital part in governing becoming well known for information. It was once said that only the courtesans knew the true fate of the world and their mastery of espionage led to the myths that omegas could predict the outcome of major events. They were once powerful, feared people but they lost that power. Over time, the courtesan’s duties fell away from the court as nobles took them to bed. Their skills shifted away from government and into entertainment.

The culture became something flashy and provocative; often earning the ire of the older or more traditional population. Their craft devolved into simple seduction and sex and those great skills of politics were wasted on selling their bodies. At least that was the view Bruce grew up with and still held today. For all the opposition, the courtesan community still held great influence in society. Bruce accepted that they worked hard, but their entire life surrounded sex and indulgence; forming themselves to be what others lusted after. It unsettled him to see children enamored with becoming something little better than prostitutes. He didn’t understand what could possibly draw omegas away from the comfort of pack life.

What was so enticing about a life in such a heavily sexualized world? Why would an omega desire to dance in burlesque or on a pole? To work under the gaze of lusting greedy crowds? To have strangers buy their time and body? What turned omegas from their nature as caretakers and nurturers of the pack and the promised stability provided by an alpha? Why did the deviant nature of courtesans lure so many omegas from where they belonged?

It had not been the life Bruce wanted for Jason. He had tried desperately to get the boy to see ow harmful such a lifestyle could be on growing omegas. Many in the hero community agreed with him. He couldn’t understand why Jason would want to go back into a life he was sold into by his parents. Any attempts to show Jason a better life met staunch resistance with accusations of brainwashing or suppressing his will or dominating Jason. That wasn’t true. It had never been true. Bruce only wanted to give Jason the best life possible with a stable pack leadership.

Jason had charisma more than Bruce felt comfortable with for an omega. It concerned him especially paired with the overly flirty personality that may not be appropriate for an omega. Dick was different. He was an alpha. He could handle the attention. He wouldn’t be in as much danger. Jason was just a young omega child who needed to be protected. Jason was vulnerable whether he realized it or not. Too many alphas became far too interested in him and his free spirit. Too many would watch him at the parties they attended. Too many approached Bruce looking to barter for Jason’s mating rights. Perhaps Bruce should have been more open about his concerns. Maybe he could have made Jason understand the issues. He should have been more persistent in convincing Jason of a better life within a pack. He should have done more, but it was all a moot point.

Jason left one dark night and has been gone for over eight years now. Bruce spent months searching and still had systems dedicated to scanning for any sign of him, but the trail ran cold outside of Gotham. No matter how hard he searched, it became clear Jason hadn’t wanted to be found. Bruce accepted that he would probably never see the boy again.

That long held hopeless belief shattered when he tracked down Talia to her Gotham penthouse. His mind set on intimidating Talia out of his city and when that failed, foil whatever plot she had. The Batman swept though the balcony doors only to stumble at the omega that greeted him.

There sprawled across the extravagant sofa could only be the boy he once loved grown into an adult. He lounged there among fine luxuries, one leg crossed over the other and arms lounged over the back of the sofa; indifferent to the hulking figure sweeping through the balcony doors. The omega cocked his head with those mischievous teal eyes gleaming. He couldn’t move; couldn’t look away even when Talia made herself known as she swept out of the shadows to stand before him. Bruce just couldn’t pull his attention away from Jason. The boy had changed in so many ways and yet at the same time not at all. He had grown into a beautiful young man, filled out with packed muscles but still slender. The aftereffects of a childhood suffering from malnutrition.

The curves of an omega were only highlighted more by the form fitting outfit. The little boy who danced through the Gotham skyline had grown up.

And Talia had kept Jason away from his family all these years.

“Talia, what is the meaning of this?” Batman turned on the woman before she could speak.

Talia stood proud and unconcerned with his anger. “I’m sure you remember your once ward, Jason Todd. It has been some time and he has matured into a fine omega.”

Bruce tensed and grew ever more infuriated. He puffed up to stand over her. Jason scoffed at Bruce’s display.

“What have you done?”

“I have done nothing more than offer a choice.” Talia answered.

“You stole my son! You took him away from his home, from his family! You kept him away from me!”

Talia opened her mouth to retort only for Jason to interrupt. “I wasn’t your son. I was your pack omega. I was the one who chose to leave, Bruce.”

The two alphas turned to look at the omega. Bruce took a chance to look at Jason and saw everything he attempted to turn Jason from. Sitting before him was a courtesan. Far too tight pants curved around the omega’s long legs. The boots jingled from chains around the ankles. The black crop top sported a large graphic of “Omega Power” and left the muscles of his torso exposed. That black jacket had always refused to release hung low over bare shoulders.

“She offered me a chance to be me. Talia gave me the choice to stay and become your perfect pack omega or go and become something I wanted to be. I made the decision to stay away.”

Bruce glared at him for a minute longer before making the unsurprising decision to ignore every word Jason said. He turned back to Talia and began his rant. “What have you done? Have you brainwashed him to turn him against his own pack? Made him a slave to you and to Ra’s?”

Talia crossed her arms in both defiance and in annoyance of disregarding Jason. “I never once held Jason against his will nor was anything forced upon him. We never made him a slave. Unlike your society, we value or omegas and their strength. He is family a part of our pack when and how he desired. When I met Jason, he was greatly unhappy with the life you were forcing him into and I offered him the chance to escape oppression. You were the great fool who refused to see your omega’s pain. You refused to accept him as he was and lost him.”

She held up a hand to stop Bruce from speaking. “I have no desire to indulge your dramatics.” She looked to Jason.  
The omega nodded standing up and stepping away from the pair of alphas towards another room. 

“If the situation wasn’t so dire, you would continue to know nothing of Jason’s fate. However, the danger is too great. The League has been take and my father has disappeared. He may be dead or in hiding. I do not know but regardless it is unsafe for Jason...and for our son.”

The door opened again. Bruce and Talia looked to see Jason holding a little boy on his hip. For a moment, Bruce stood stunned at the mirror image of his younger self clinging to Jason. The boy’s face was half hidden against Jason’s chest as tiny hands clung to the omega’s shirt. Talia left the man to gape as she approached both omega and pup. Her eyes fell first to Damian shining with more love and affection than the child would have known had Jason not broken down her walls. She looked up to Jason before turning towards Bruce.

“He is our son, Bruce; a child born of Wayne and al Ghul blood. I have named him Damian.” Talia declared. “I cannot protect him or Jason nor will I risk their lives. They will be safe with you, but if you dare attempt to dominate either of them I will bring hell upon your world.”

Bruce scowled, but still appeared to be shocked by the boy in Jason’s arms. Talia returned her attention to the pair.

“Behave for your ummi, Damian. I expect you to be a proper prince.”

“Of course, Mother.”

“He’ll be perfectly spoiled, T. Let him be a kid.” Jason bounced Damian who appeared nervous with Bruce. “He could use the chance to act out.”

Talia smiled. She laced her fingers through his dark locks. The omega leaned in for the warm affectionate kiss; one that drew Bruce’s growl. Both ignored him in favor of enjoying this last affection for some time. Jason opened his eyes he hadn’t realized were shut when she pulled away.  
“I must go. Be safe, Beloved.” The plea pressed into his lips wrenched Jason’s heart.

He swallowed and then shifted Damian. Nuzzling the pup’s head comforted both Damian and himself. “We will. Talia, I won’t make you promise to return, but please please be careful.”

“I will try, Beloved.” Talia whispered. “Neither I nor anyone else will ever tame your fire and none ever should. Do not let Bruce cage you.”

“Never.”

“Good, farewell Jason. Farewell Damian. You will do great things.” Talia leaned in to kiss Damian’s head and then shared another with Jason.

Before Bruce could stop her, the alpha made her escape. Damian remained silent while tucked under Jason’s chin and staring at Bruce. Jason turned to look at him with Talia gone. There was no doubt their integration into the pack would be much more difficult than a simple talk and Talia just left him to deal with the mess.

* * *

The cave hadn’t really changed much since he ran around in the little green shorts Dick tried to pass off as practical. It was still damp and dark. Aside from a few upgrades and more suits on display, it was exactly as he remembered. Sitting on the med-bay cots listening to the chattering bats and distant rushing water, Jason held Damian in his lap. The pup was anxious, something Jason could tell in how tightly Damian pressed against his chest. Damian buried his nose against Jason’s skin seeking comfort in scent while hiding beneath his jacket. He absently purred to the pup and pet through his hair, but his attention remained on their surroundings.

Nothing had really changed since he left. The only real difference came in the amount of soldiers. So many lost little children had gathered together and began throwing their lives away for an ultimately hopeless ideal. So many had been bought by Bruce’s fantasy. Jason would never allow Bruce’s brokenness lead Damian down that same path of self destruction. If he could prevent the League from damaging the boy, he could stop the Bats. The paranoid man currently wrapped himself in cold denial while sitting at his computer. He completely ignored them, similar to a child’s belief that the monster will disappear if you don’t look at it. He kept his focus on the DNA tests.

Part of Jason saddened that after so long, Bruce hadn’t changed at all. He was still just as bull headed, just as stubborn, just as dense. He hadn’t grown any. For the most part, none of that was surprising. Bruce would always be a product of his upbringing and the enabling of his surroundings. It wasn’t Jason’s job to fix him, not when he was Robin and not now. Bruce was a grown man. He alone was accountable for himself. 

Seeing Alfred had been more shocking than he expected. Seeing the old beta lose composure had been far more uncomfortable than he thought. The poor butler hadn’t expected for Bruce to return from confronting Talia with the runaway Robin and a child supposedly claiming to be his son. It only took a moment for Alfred to recover, but even he couldn’t hide the gathering tears in his eyes.

As Alfred returned with a tray of warm drinks, he seemed to have fully composed himself.

“Thank you, Al.” Jason smiled up at him as he took a drink to offer to Damian. The pup hesitatly took the mug, but he heat seeping into his fingers seemed to wake him up a little. Once he had the pup sipping gingerly, Jason took his own.

“You are very welcome, Master Jason.” Alfred straightened to deliver a mug to Bruce as well. 

Jason devoted his attention to Damian. The little pup was focused on his hot chocolate, eyeing it oddly but sipping it regardless. No one could resist Alfred’s homemade hot chocolate. It seemed to help Damian relax with the comforting heat filling his belly and the safety provided by his omega. He curled more comfortably in Jason’s lap and the omega watched him slowly drift asleep. However, their moment of peace was interrupted by the sound of engines roaring into the cave. Damian jolted, only kept from bolting when Jason shushed him and wrapped him fully in his arms.

Two bikes came skidding to a halt alongside the batmobile. The bats above screeched angrily from being disturbed but settled once the engines died. Jason watched as Nightwing and the new Robin leapt off, the former laughing at his own joke while the latter shook his head. Jason cocked his head as he watched them. Dick hadn’t changed much, or well, at least he had amended the ridiculous discowing suit even if the new one was skintight. Although, the vibrant blue stripe definitely looked good. Jason’s amusement faltered spying the new Robin. Ra’s informed him of his replacement’s view of him which was rather demeaning and insulting.

The two approached with Dick continue to chatter away when he happened to glance over at Jason. The moment the alpha noticed him, Dick stumbled over himself. Jason couldn’t help but chuckle at the stunned look and sputtering. The new Robin’s confused expression added to the comical scene. Damian shifted in his arms obviously unimpressed by the floundering alpha.

Dick eventually managed to compose himself. “J-Jay?” 

“Smooth as always, boy blunder.” Jason shifted Damian off his lap and to the bed. He wrapped his jacket around the pup before standing up. There was no missing the once over Dick gave him. Not even the golden boy could resist a properly dressed courtesan. The new Robin eyed him wearily, but Dick was already loose and mellow when Jason sauntered up to him.

“It’s really you? Where have you been?” Dick questioned, but a smile was already plastered on his face.

“Who else would I be?” Jason rolled his head towards Bruce. The hulking alpha was still hunched over his computers. “Although B thinks I must be some clone or something considering he’s running my DNA.”

Dick blinked in a flash of confusion before looking over at the monitors where the results had apparently come in. The screen showed a complete match for Jason as he expected as well as verified Damian as Bruce’s son. Bruce hadn’t moved either still in denial or having too hard of a time processing. Robin marched briskly over to the computers, eyes widening at reading the analysis.

“A kid? Since when did you have a kid?” Tim’s voice crack echoed off the walls far louder than the beta apparently meant. The flinch was amusing.

The news drew Dick away from Jason to stare in bewilderment. A laugh bubbled up from the omega at their collective looks of shock, horror, and confusion. The resulting barrage of questions angled at Bruce overpowered Jason’s laugh. The Bats truly had emotional repression down to an art. Dick and Tim were assaulting Bruce with questions as the alpha grunted in answer or didn’t answer at all. Jason just let the trio go at each other, paying little attention to what was exactly said. He wondered back over to the bed to collect his mug and enjoy his hot chocolate while the Bats melted.

His attention snapped back to the argument when everything went silent. Jason turned to find Bruce’s focus solely fixed on Damian. He wasn’t the only one. Damian had noticed and gone instantly into defense mode. The ease snapped into alert tension when Bruce stood abruptly. The alpha came storming over leaving a concerned Dick and questioning Tim behind. Before Bruce could get any closer to his now confirmed son, Jason blocked his way.

“Jason, step aside.” The alpha tone didn’t work on Jason.

“No.” He snapped back. “You are not going to attack or interrogate a child. You want answers, you ask me or find them yourself. Damian is under my care which means I make the decisions regarding him and his well being.”

It was almost audible how Bruce ground his teeth. “He’s my son.” 

“And you know nothing about raising a child.”

Bruce puffed up in anger and perhaps an attempt to intimidate. “And you do? What part of League training was child care?”

Jason scoffed. “No, its something you learn raising a kid and using common sense. Now, you really want to challenge me on this? I will destroy you. Damian is not your newest toy. He is not your newest pet project.” Jason flicked his eyes over towards Dick and Tim before glaring the alpha down. “And he is definitely not your newest soldier. He is a child who will live and be treated as one. No training, no heroes, no costumes. We’re here under your protection, but we are not part of your pack. You do not order us to do anything and you have no authority over Damian.”

Bruce was fuming, but Jason didn’t care. This was one thing he would not compromise. He could play along with most of Bruce’s ridiculousness, but anything regarding Damian he will put his foot down. “He is my son and my responsibility. I will be part of his life.”

“You can be. I won’t stop you unless Damian is uncomfortable. Otherwise, I make the decisions regarding Damian. If you want to get involve with his life, you do it as his father and not as Batman.” Jason bared his teeth in challenge. “And if you dare try to take him from me, we’ll both see how the public reacts to Bruce Wayne denying his son his omega.”

“It is late and I suggest young Master Damian should be put to bed in the near future.” Alfred interrupted the tension.

Jason turned to him. “I’m guessing you’ve already prepared a room for us?”

“Why yes, Master Jason. I’ll show you to your rooms.” The beta turned and started for the stairs.

Jason turned his attention back to Bruce. “I am not the boy you took in years ago, Bruce. I was never really the boy you remember. You can’t control me and I will do everything in my power to ensure Damian grows up as healthy as possible in this absurd life he has.”

Dick reached out to take Bruce’s shoulder earning a warning growl which had him releasing the alpha. He glanced at Bruce and then to Jason. “We’ll talk more later after everyone’s settled down all right?”

Jason smiled, cocking his head. He stepped into the alpha’s space, quickly wrapping his arm around his shoulders before pulling him into a far from chaste kiss. Dick floundered for a moment, stiff in being caught off guarded, but he settled fairly quick with Jason’s familiar warmth and scent. Hands fell on Jason’s hips and then Dick was taking control. He could practically feel Bruce’s disapproval, but reveled in it as he pulled away.

“It’s good to see you again, boy wonder.” Jason whispered against Dick’s lips. Dick gazed down dreamily at Jason bringing a smile to his face. Jason pulled away, gathered up Damian and followed Alfred up the stairs.

Once the enticing scent of omega no longer clouded his mind, Dick realized the mess Jason just left him in. 

Damian was understandably quiet with all the upheaval in the recent weeks. The attack on the League, Ra’s disappearing, Talia waging war while he was forced to run to another country to live under the roof of a man he only knew through conversation, it was a lot for a six year old. At the moment, Jason was the only constant he had currently and he was going to cling to that normalcy for as long as he could. Damian was the reason Jason decided against moving into his quarters at Club Delirium fully. It wouldn’t be right to drop the kid in a strange semi-unstable environment even if he really didn’t want to be here himself.

Alfred guided them to their rooms thankfully set up away from the family’s bedrooms. It was a simple guestroom freshly made up. Jason stepped inside, looking over the room until Alfred drew his attention. “I’m sure you’ll find the accommodations appropriate. Please do not hesitate to ask for anything. Good night, Master Jason, Master Damian.”

“Thank you, Alfred.” Jason turned to the old beta, smiling. “It’s good to see you again.”

“It is good to see you as well, Master Jason.” Alfred nodded. “Things haven’t been the same around the manor without you.”

Jason smiled at Alfred who finally made his leave closing the door behind him. With a barrier finally between them and Bruce’s pack, Jason let himself relax. He walked over to the bed to set Damian down and get him ready for bed. It took some coaxing and giving up his jacket for the pup to snuggle into, but Damian eventually settled in among the pillows and sheets. Jason unfortunately couldn’t turn in for the night just yet as there was work to be done. His club may be in operation, but there was still the opening ceremony to plan, people to schmooze, transport and housing to figure out for arriving courtesans.

With so much work still to do and the inability to go to his office, Jason slipped out of the room and headed for the library which should provide some privacy. It always existed as a quiet safe place. No one had ever bothered him here and it provided an adequate place to work. His favorite spot in the bay window became his nest once again. He settled among the plush pillows with his laptop and phone. Soft moonlight glowed through the glass. With only a single lamp providing any more light, the library felt warm and comfortable. The time passed with the moon gliding through the night sky. He managed to get a good amount of work done when light footsteps approaching the door drew his attention away from his call.

He glanced towards the door upon it opening. Little to his surprise, Bruce entered however the two trailing did cause him to arch an eyebrow. Jason held up a finger before Bruce could interrupt his call. Oddly, Bruce seemed cordial in turn and took a seat in an armchair with a neutral expression. Dick wasn’t so calm. There was a wary look in his tired eyes. No doubt the conversation following the kiss hadn’t been kind. He near collapsed onto a sofa, but Tim remained stiff and standing with a mix of sternness and apprehension. Jason eyes them all for a moment before focusing back on the call.

“No no, I’m here. The plans sound good. Micheal should be arriving Tuesday so he can take over the dancers. I want his authorizations and ids ready the moment he arrives. I’ve got to go now. We’ll discuss the guest list tomorrow.” With the call ended, Jason closed his laptop and set both it and his phone aside. He turned to face the three. “I take it you wanted to talk?”

Bruce straightened with a serious look on his face. “Yes, I first want to...apologize for how I...handled the situation earlier.”

Jason snorted at the awkward wording. “Alfred give you an earful I see.”

There was a twitch at the corner of the alpha’s mouth, but only a twitch. “Alfred did suggest I make amends.”

Jason hummed. He leaned back against the window crossing one leg over the other. “And I presume this talk will involve some interrogation and then the matter of Damian?”

An uncomfortable shift in the alpha before he met Jason’s eyes. “You left with Talia and stayed gone for eight years. You left your family, your home behind to join the League.”

“I had my reasons for leaving, Bruce.” Jason ensured his voice was strong, but calm. “It wasn’t an easy choice to leave behind everything I knew for a new life, but I do not regret leaving. As for joining the League, that was not the offer initially. Talia offered a fresh start and a chance to train under the best courtesans in the world. Ra’s later offered to League training after I encountered a massive omega smuggling ring disguised as a recruiting agency.”

“And so you accepted being trained as a killer? To become a murdering assassin for the League?” Bruce’s gaze narrowed. “We don’t make those decisions, Jason. We can’t choose who dies and who lives.”

“You don’t make those decisions, Bruce.” Jason retorted. “I’m not part of your little gaggle of sidekicks. I left your pack, Bruce. I’m not part of it anymore. Your rules are not mine. I’m not your omega any more.”

“You were Robin once.” The tone of voice Tim chose to use was far from neutral. Jason narrowed his eyes in response to the barely hidden condescending attitude. “You were a hero once even if you were aggressive, reckless, and-”

“And not what an omega should be?” Jason’s lip curled in challenge. “Not the docile little omega that should obey without question?”

The constipated look on the beta’s face amused him. Jason crossed his arms not lifting his glare.

“Oh, I heard the nonsense you spouted about me and my time as Robin. How reckless and stupid I was. How I failed at being Robin and that you would have done it better. How I was a poor omega and a coward for running off.” Jason tapped manicured nails against his arm. “I cannot claim to know your mindset when you spewed such slander, but anyone who would dare call themselves a hero and role model should know better than to insult someone they do not know.”

“You abandoned Batman. You abandoned Bruce and the pack. You ran away from a pack that needed their omega.” Tim argued. His fists clenched at his side. “They needed you. Bruce needed you. It was your job as omega to serve the pack.”

“My job as an omega?” Jason looked incredulously at the beta. It took some nerve to tell a courtesan what their job was. “The very idea that a person must devote their lives to serving others simply because they have a womb is such a misogynistic view it disgusts me. As a hero and as Robin, I expected someone who understood people are not their sex, but I should have realized a rich kid growing up with elitist parents wouldn’t understand that.”

“It’s the natural way. Omegas are suppose to take care of their pack.”

“If you lived in the real world, you’ll realize that the idea of alphas ruling, betas serving, and omegas pregnant isn’t natural. Once you leave your marbled halls you’d understand, but since you refuse to see omegas as equals I have no further desire to debate this with you.”

“You-”

“Enough.” Bruce barked. That had the beta settling down combined with the Batman glare all three knew very well. He waited for Tim to back down before returning to Jason. “Jason, I am not happy that you’ve been trained to kill or that you have however that is another conversation. We will address it later, but for now I want to make it clear that while you are in Gotham and living at the manor you will not kill.”

“I already assumed as such. Besides, it would draw the very attention I’m looking to avoid.” Jason relaxed and focused back on Bruce. 

“As for Damian, I will be making some decisions regarding him.”

“No.”

“Jason, this isn’t a-”

“I said no, Bruce. I’ve seen how your parenting style turns out. There are three veterans in this room. You can spend time with Damian. You can be a father, but when it comes to his health and well being, I make the decisions.”

“I’m his father.”

“Look Bruce, we will live in the manor and I won’t deny you time with Damian, but he remains my ward. I will behave; adhere to your codes and rules. I will not become your pack omega. I am still a courtesan. My work is important to me.” Jason sighed heavily. “I’m also willing to listen to any suggestions you have regarding Damian. I won’t promise to accept them all, but I will listen.”

Jason met Bruce’s eyes. “I know Talia and I kept Damian a secret for years and it was unfair in some ways, but we had our reasons. I’ve raised Damian since he was born. He knows me as his ummi and that’s not going to change. I’m sorry, but I’m not willing to let you make decisions in his life when I’ve seen the decisions you’ve made.”

Bruce grunted. He didn’t look pleased, but he eventually relented. “Fine, I’ll agree to those terms.”

“Good, at least that’s settled.”

“One other rule. No customers or other inappropriate work in the manor.” Bruce grumbled.

Jason smirked. “Of course. I am a professional after all. I know to keep work at work. Now, since it’s late, I’m heading off to bed.”

Bruce grunted acknowledgment but otherwise didn’t move. Tim glared as Jason collected his things and brushed past. He heard Dick mutter something but paid little attention slipping out the door. A quick check in on Damian confirmed the pup was fast asleep. Jason smiled at the lump and left him to sleep. Jason’s own room was only a door over allowing him to stay close to the pup. It wasn’t much different, perhaps a few other décor options. His suit cases were stacked in the corner where he’ll leave them to deal with unpacking later. For now, the bed was calling his name. The latch clicked quietly and then his door creaked open just as he expected.

* * *

Tim felt uneasy about the new arrivals. His hair stood on end and skin prickled with anxiety. He didn’t like anything about this situation. Talia al Ghul, the Daughter of the Demon, just showing up out of the blue with not only the missing second Robin but also a child Bruce had no knowledge about. It stank of suspicion. They all knew Talia couldn’t be trusted. Everything about the omega set him on edge. Jason was abrasive, assertive, and challenged the established order. He was a risk to the pack hierarchy and stability. Bruce was their alpha and pack leader. Jason was an omega. He shouldn’t be the one making the demands. Bruce shouldn't be the one making compromises.

Jason entered their territory; barged into their den; demanded their protection; and expected to just waltz back into their lives after leaving them. It was deplorable to think any omega would abandoned their pack and their duties. Jason put Bruce and Dick through all kinds of heartache and worry. They ran themselves into the ground trying to find the missing Robin. The pack nearly fell apart. Tim had to pick up the pieces after the failed Robin. Jason walked out on his alphas. He should be made to grovel for the chance of coming back. It was ridiculous that Bruce was humoring this nonsense. He needed to make Dick see reason. 

A new omega bulldozing into their pack with a pup was a major red flag. Both had come from Talia and the League which should have made Bruce even more wary of them. He should be investigating them. Maybe if Tim could get through to Dick, they could get through to Bruce. If only he could find the second alpha. Dick’s room was vacant along with most of his usual spots. Tim’s looked nearly everywhere he could think as he wondered the halls of the manor. Dick wouldn’t have headed back to Bludhaven this late into the night. He had to be somewhere in the manor. 

Low voices caught his attention. They were quiet, but not exactly whispers. Tim switched to Robin mode making his footsteps silent and keeping to the shadows as he crept further along. As he neared the sound, he realized it was coming from the guestroom Jason occupied. The voices had grown clearer, a breathy moan nearly making him stumble. He paused outside of Jason’s door finding it slightly ajar. His heart beating against his chest the longer he listened and the more he heard.

“It’s been a long time, Little Wing, far too long.” Dick’s voice sounded husky, heavy with lust.

Tim slipped into place so he could see through the crack. His body seized at the sight. Dick had Jason bent over the bed, plastered to his back. The omega’s shirt laid in a pile at their feet and Tim could tell Dick was groping his chest and non-subtly grinding against the omega. Tim should go, but there was a risk of Jason doing something. Dick was so enthralled, so love-struck that he’d be blind to anything the omega might do. Alphas were vulnerable when it came to omegas and knots. He was just doing his duty as the pack beta by looking after his alphas.

“You’ve been gone for years.” Dick mumbled something else against the omega’s throat which had the omega shivering.

Tim narrowed his eyes as he watched the way Jason shifted. His eyes stayed focus for any move towards a weapon or attack. He tried to ignore the scent of aroused alpha and omega drifting towards him. Jason gasped softly, the two shifting when the omega thrust back against Dick. Tim grit his teeth. 

“I know,” Jason moaned. He glanced Tim’s way sending the beta back into the shadows hoping he wasn’t spotted. “I don’t regret leaving.”

Of course he didn’t. Jason didn’t think about anyone but himself. Why would he regret leaving the pack for his own gain?

“We looked for you, searched everywhere.” Dick pulled away and grasped the omega’s pants. It took some finesse to pull the form fitting jeans off, but they came down revealing pale skin. “You ran off and left us in the dark.”

“I had to. You gave me no other choice.”

Tim bit back a growl. Dick didn’t, but instead of getting angry, the alpha leaned forward. Tim’s position didn’t give him the best view but he got the idea with the way Jason jumped. Dick’s head bobbed with his hands gripping Jason’s ass. Tim shifted in his position, eyes straying to Dick working over the omega. When Dick’s fingers disappeared into Jason below his mouth it confirmed the alpha was rimming him. Dick’s hand was moving quickly filling the room with Jason’s moans and the smell of slick. A shudder ran down Jason’s spine and Tim watched how he moved; how the omega offered himself up.

“Fuck, Dick.” Jason moaned. The omega keened when Dick did something in particular. 

The alpha growled stood up. Tim’s eyes widened when Dick roughly gripped Jason’s hair and yanked his head up. He brought slick soaked fingers up to his mouth for a taste before plunging them back into the omega. “You taste so good, Jaybird, so much better than I remember.”

Jason just moaned and Tim’s eyes trailed over the arch of his body, the arms holding him a loft, the turn of his throat, his plump chest and pert nipples. The slick glistening on the inside of his thighs. A swallow and a shift alerted Tim to his growing uncomfortable state. His jeans were getting a little tight. Unfortunately, no matter how he moved he couldn’t relieve the uncomfortable pressure. A loud yelp caught Tim off guard causing him to scramble not to draw attention. His eyes widened at the sight he found once he settled. Dick had pinned Jason’s head back on the bed with two fingers fucking into the omega’s hole. Jason’s rim stretched around the invasion.

There was no teasing to it. Dick groaned and plunged his fingers deep in Jason’s ass to work him open. Tim could see the flutter of Jason’s lashes and how Dick rutted against his body. The confines of his pants were growing more pressing. Dick seemed to have the same thought as he ripped himself away from Jason long enough to strip out of his clothes. Jason swayed his hips beckoning and Dick lunged on him with a husky snarl. Tim watched enthralled as Dick ran his cock through Jason’s wet folds up to his spit soaked rim. Jason whined when Dick pushed forward, yelping the moment the head of his cock breached his hole. Tim stilled as he watched Dick’s large alpha cock stretch Jason’s rim wide and make the omega quiver.

Dick held Jason still as he forced every inch into his hole. The low alpha growl had both Jason and Tim shivering. It was difficult not to react. Still, Tim had a mission for being here. He shook himself and tried to focus, but when he looked back all he could see was Dick plastered to Jason’s back thrusting long and hard into Jason. He swallowed down a groan and fell back against the wall. He listened to the sounds of sex; to Jason’s moans and sharp gasps; to Dicks harsh panting; to the slap of skin on skin. The sounds were enough, but the visuals were torture.

Tim let one breath out before clamping a hand over his mouth. The last thing he needed was being caught spying. He peaked through the crack to see Jason pressed down against the bed fully with Dick practically riding his ass. The alpha’s thrusts were hard, brutal even. It made Tim wince even as his cock twitched in his pants. He refused to acknowledge it. He was not hard. He was not aroused from watching Dick and Jason. That wasn’t the reason he was here. He was here to make sure Dick didn’t get into trouble and that Jason won’t do something to him.

Nonsense and babble tumbled from Jason’s mouth with as lost in pleasure as he was. Dick had devolved into grunts and growls. The scent of sex and alpha and omega filled the air. It was intoxicated for even a beta.

Tim clenched his hands, balling them into fists as he refused to touch himself and taint his goal. He wasn’t here to get off and he refused to give in to his body’s weakness. He hadn’t realized he closed his eyes until they shot open at the two loud moans coming from the room. A quick scramble to look, he found Dick steadily pushing his knot past the tight ring of muscle. Jason’s body hitched, dancing away slightly at the sting, but dick’s grip on him kept him from fleeing. Tim could see that Dick had clamped his jaws down on Jason’s shoulder effectively immobilizing him.

Jason gave a finally cry when Dick’s knot finally popped in before slumping onto the bed. Dick groaned and for a moment the two were lost in the haze of knotting. Now would be a good time for Tim to take his leave with the two of them out of it. He lurched to his feet as silently as possible and beat a hasty retreat.

In his rush to get out of there, he failed to notice shinning teal eyes watching his shadow disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/garpie64)
> 
> Also...
> 
> For anyone interested in [Jason's outfit inspirations](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/post/188279415698/leather-lace-jasons-outfit-inspirations)


	5. Kyle Rayner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Cunnilingus**|<s>Self-cest|Edging|Sounding</s>

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

Even with the grand opening still a few days away, the club was packed with patrons. It kept his staff rather busy catering to the crowds. The dance floor overflowed with writhing bodies. The stage had a full audience. The bar buzzed with activity. Resting his hip against the railing of his office balcony, Jason overlooked it all with a sense of pride. Owning a club had always been a dream for him, one he had held in the back of his mind for quite a few years. Club Delirium may have been sudden and founded in a rather short notice. He worked hard to obtain for the connections and resources used to establish his dream.

Looking over the crowd again, a certain mop of black hair caught his attention. Nothing really stood out about the man, but Jason zeroed in on Kyle Rayner regardless. He’d recognize a Lantern fairly easily. They tended to stand out if you know what to look for. A smirk curled across his lips and he pushed off the railing to make his way down to the active floor. The crowd parted for him to reach the bar finding the beta’s back towards him as Kyle leaned against the counter top.

Jason slid in beside him, leaning his side against the bar. “Hey there, handsome. Come here often?”

Kyle glanced over at him before recognition hit him. “So the rumors really are true. Jason Todd’s returned.”

“So rumors are spreading already? That was fast.” Jason quirked a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “Does B know you’re breaking his big rule regarding Gotham’s meta population?”

Kyle shrugged. “What he doesn’t know can’t hurt him.”

That earned a snort of laughter. “If you think he doesn’t know you’re in town than you obviously don’t know him very well. Why don’t you come with me. It’s much easier to talk in my office. Less rabble.”

“Blunt as always, boy blunder.” Kyle muttered.

Jason rolled his eyes as he turned, the skirt of his dress flaring out around him and no doubt catching some attention. “I’m not boy blunder anymore, ring boy. I quit if you remember.”

“I heard.” Kyle answered following up after him. He caught up quickly to join at Jason’s side. “Big shakeup in the hero community. Everyone felt the fallout of a sidekick quitting.”

Jason hummed as he guided Kyle into the seclusion of his office.

“So what’s the story? Why did the second Robin quit and run away.”

“He got tired of being treated like a porcelain doll that couldn’t make his own decisions.” Jason answered. He sauntered over to his desk, perching on the edge to cross one leg over the other. The deep crimson fabric of his dress flowed over his form. The dress was simple, but the silver chain hanging from his throat adorned with priceless pearls each with their own chains curving down around his waist drew the eye and added to the look. He reached for a crystal bottle, pouring a glass for his guest and himself. “Everyone had this idea of who I was and what I should be. I wasn’t and never will be a pack omega. I got tired of it so I left.”

“So you became a courtesan and been gone for eight years?” Kyle came to stand beside him and accepted the drink. “Where have you been all this time?”

“Around.” Jason sipped the whiskey. “I’ve traveled quite extensively, though not nearly as far as you. Trained under various teachers, saved a few people, put a few criminals down; the usual any omega would do on holiday.”

Kyle snorted. “None of that is normal, Todd. A sidekick not only quitting being a sidekick, but also the whole hero thing? That’s not normal, at least among the heroes. No one’s quit like that before.”

The omega hummed again. He set his glass down and eyed Kyle. “Or maybe I’m the one normal person in the little community of naive and damaged people dressing up to play hero?” Jason braced on one arm, cocking his head to lean against his shoulder. “So what brings a Lantern into Gotham against the great Batman’s orders? If you’re up to causing trouble I might be persuaded to join in.”

“Rumors, rumors about you. Everybody’s talking about the sudden return. You caught a lot of attention disappearing like you did only to show up so suddenly. Makes people wonder what the Robin who quit got up to to be able to afford all this.”

Jason smirked in amusement obviously enjoying the upset he had caused. “Such a shame that they’ll have to figure it out on their own isn’t it?”

“So, speaking of your big return, shaking back up with Nightwing?” Kyle asked.

Jason narrowed his eye. “Meaning?”

With a shrug, Kyle took a drink. “It wasn’t really all that secret that you were sleeping with Dick back then. Poor guy was inconsolable when you left, a regular alpha suffering a breakup with his omega.”

“One, I wasn’t Dick’s omega. I will never be anyone’s omega. Two, we weren’t fucking.” Jason rolled his eyes. “We were fooling around, sure, but nothing really happened.”

“Really? Gossip in Titan Tower said otherwise.”

“Titan Tower was filled with a bunch of hormonal emotional teens with severe issues and super powers.”

Kyle let out a laugh. “You got me there.”

Jason relaxed slightly, looking down as he thought back to his Robin days spent at the Tower. The days where Dick had time to train with him, how they sparred during the day and laughed. Those days were nice hanging with the Titans. They didn’t pity him for being found in an illegal den. The nights had been just as fun often falling asleep beside Dick on the couch and being carried back to Dick’s room even though he had his own. Nights spent cuddling, making out, hands wandering, but it had never gone farther. Dick technically gave him his first orgasm, fucking him deep and hard with those amazing fingers as the alpha swallowed his moans, but Dick wouldn’t go that far. Jason hadn’t wanted to go that far. That night when little Timmy decided to spy on them had been their first real night together.

Jason flicked his eyes back up to meet Kyle’s. “You know, the club isn’t officially open yet.”

“Really? Cause it’s packed to the brim out there.”

“Yes, the official opening is happening this weekend. A big party inviting the big names of Gotham and a few others. The press will be in attendance to eat up the newest courtesan club filled with some of the most renowned and famous courtesans. Sarah’s been breathing down my neck about getting everything ready. In all the drama of appeasing the public image, I’ve failed to acquire a date.”

Kyle cocked his head. “You? You are looking for a date? Thought courtesans were all about independence.”

“Courtesans are about controlling your own life and making your own choices free from social expectation and pack dynamics.” Jason shifted. “As for the date, it can get very boring attending any sort of party alone. It would be easier to spend it with a date to mock the socialites.”

“Are you propositioning me, Todd?” Kyle crossed his arms over his chest.

“Would you like to piss off Batman, Rayner?”

“Who doesn’t?”

“Good, then it’s a date.” Jason stood, coming into Kyle’s space. “We’ll have to get you appropriate attire.”

“What? Rocking up in jeans and a t-shirt not good enough?” Kyle held his hands out indicating his laid back dress.

Jason gave him a look. “You will be the presence of world renowned omegas. I will not have you embarrass me.”

“Ouch, Todd. That hurts.”

“The truth is painful, Rayner.”

* * *

A storm came suddenly to ruin the pleasant day. It had appeared quickly, sneaking up on the citizens of Gotham and drenching the unprepared. The street crowds had scattered seeking shelter from the pelting rain. A beta and his omega date dashed into the limited shelter of a shop awning. Jason laughed softly as he leaned back against the cool brick. Kyle stood in his space looking like a drenched puppy with a frown while fluffing his soaked hair.

“It couldn’t have chosen some other time to rain? You know, when we had an actual car?” Kyle groused picking at wet strands.

Jason smirked. “What? You go and fight intergalactic threats but can’t handle a little rain?”

“We’re drenched, Todd.” Kyle scowled. “I wouldn’t call this a little rain.”

Jason reached out and grabbed Kyle’s wrist. With a tug, he had the beta pressed against him, his arms braced against the wall to keep from completely crushing Jason. A sly grin settled on the omega’s face as he met Kyle’s more confused one. He reached up to grip Kyle’s collar and pulled him into kissing range.

“Think about the romantic potential of kissing in the rain.”

Kyle hummed in thought before sealing his lips over Jason’s. The omega sighed into his mouth, looping his arms around Kyle’s neck. Wet strands of hair clung to his fingers as he ran them up into Kyle’s mop of hair. Jason melted into the embrace. The warmth of the hand cupping his hip contrasted to the chill at his back. A sudden clap of thunder above them had Jason jumping deeper into Kyle’s arms. The beta laughed pulling away much to Jason’s annoyance.  
“Afraid of a little thunder?” Kyle mused wrapping his arms around Jason’s waist and crushing him against the beta’s chest.

“Shut it.” Jason snapped though he didn’t try to escape. He looked out at the rain pounding the sidewalk. Luckily it drove any gawkers off. “At least we had your suit delivered or else this would have ruined it.”

“True.” Kyle looked out at the street. A quick scan verified no one was around or paying attention. “Hold on.”

Before Jason could question, Kyle was taking off into the air carrying Jason with him. Glowing light kept the rain from hitting them as they streaked back to the club. Jason’s feet touched ground back in the safety of his apartment in Club Delirium. 

Patting down his pants, Jason glanced back at Kyle. “Well, having a Lantern around has it’s uses.” 

“The ring is handy.” Kyle shrugged. “Got any dray clothes? That’ll fit?”

Jason rolled his eyes as he went to the bedroom to grab some clothes for them both. Kyle laughed when a t-shirt and sweats were chucked at him. A few minutes later, the pair curled up together on the couch in order to fight the chill from getting soaked. Two mugs steamed on the coffee table as they shared a blanket. The TV droned on with some movie Kyle found, but Jason wasn’t paying any particular attention to it. He was too busy making out with his house guest. Kyle’s heat seeped into his body sending shivers running down his spine. The beta’s hands grew ever bolder in roaming and Jason only encouraged it. He trailed his hands down a muscled back, grinning when a palm slipped beneath his own shirt.

Teeth found the vulnerable skin of his throat and Kyle quickly went to work adding his own marks to the mirage of bruises from others all in varying degrees of fading. Jason moaned. He tipped his head back to expose more of his throat, offering himself to sharp teeth and wet tongue. “Fuck Rayner.”

Kyle groaned in the back of his throat. He thrust down against Jason which quickly became grinding. Jason couldn’t help but grin when he could apply some of his talents. His body flowed like water, hips rolling into Kyle’s and earning him groans in the process. Kyle may have been a beta, but he felt like an alpha in how he growled, how he pressed Jason down against the armrest. Jason arched up into the groping hand on his chest, the greedy mouth at his neck, the hips baring down on him, grinding their erections together. The heavy scent of arousal thickened in the air. 

Kyle sat up, his eyes beading with lust. “Can I eat you out?”

A laugh burst from Jason at Kyle’s one track mindset. “You really think I’m going to turn you down, ring boy?”

Jason yelped as he was dragged further down the couch. His pants were torn off with gusto. A breathless laugh escaped him when Kyle chucked his sweats over his shoulder. That laugh died into a gasp with the enthusiasm Kyle had diving between his legs. Jason fell back against the armrest, fingers curling in the beta’s hair. Kyle tightly gripped his hips, dragging him into place as Kyle slipped off the couch. At some point, Jason’s legs were thrown over Kyle’s shoulder and his shirt ended up around his neck. 

Kyle lapped at his wet folds, tongue diving into him to coax out more slick. The beta was intense, running his tongue down Jason’s slit, prodding at his hole before running back up to tease him. He was good and wet by the time the first finger pressed between his folds and into his heat. Jason arched, fingers curling into the cushions of the couch. Kyle’s fingers were long, nimble, and calloused. They dragged wonderfully along his walls and made him whimper. Jason arched his head back biting into his bottom lip. His hips wanted to hump back against Kyle’s face, but training held him back. He was a proper courtesan after all. Whether he was being paid or not, he had to uphold his image.

A second finger joined the first and Jason rewarded the beta with a roll of his hips. He curled a hand back into his hair, scratching and pulling at strands. He listened to Kyle slurp up his slick knowing it would drive him insane. Omega slick affected betas just as much as it affected alphas no matter what the traditionalists preached. 

“Fuck, that’s it, Rayner.” Jason praised as Kyle began pounding his two fingers into Jason’s sloppy cunt, pausing only to stretch him wide or to lick up beads of slick. The sound of the beta’s fingers seemed so loud and yet were drowned out by Jason’s moaning.

Jason watched Kyle’s head bob between his legs. The beta seemed enthralled in his work and who was Jason to stop him. The omega’s thighs quivered. His toes curled as his legs squeezed in on Kyle’s broad shoulders. His nails dragged through black locks, more likely than not pulling out a few strands. Kyle didn’t seem to mind with his deep groans of pleasure vibrating through Jason’s sensitive parts. Jason arched back against the couch unconcerned with the sleeve of his sweat shirt falling off one shoulder. He bit his lips, soft moans and gasps falling from his lips.

That all too familiar tingle began deep in his gut. Coiling like a spring, his orgasm was coming fast. He didn’t bother to warn Kyle. He simply pinned the beta’s head between his thighs with hands gripping his hair while the intense pleasure overtook him. His hips rocked up against Kyle’s plundering tongue and fingers. Poor Kyle was probably drowning in slick, but he wasn’t trying to escape. Rather he was drinking down every drop. By the time Jason’s orgasm finally abated, he collapsed back into the cushions. The strength left all his limbs leaving him boneless. He watched through droopy eyes as Kyle pulled back licking his lips. His mouth glistened with missed slick making Jason giggle. He reached up to loop his arms around the beta as Kyle leaned over him.

“That was so hot.” Kyle murmured against his lips. Jason hummed before kissing him. He could taste himself on Kyle’s tongue, sighed happily when Kyle kept his lazy rhythm. The beta reached down to pull his aching cock from his sweats. It must have been torture from the pained groan escaping his lips.

Jason smiled, holding Kyle in the kiss while the beta jacked off until he was coating Jason’s bare stomach and thighs with come. The two basked in the hazy afterglow before finally dragging themselves up to do the bare minimum of cleanup. They crashed back on the couch, curling around each other. There was no going out for the night; no returning to the manor. He’d worry about it in the morning. For now, Jason was content curled up against Kyle with his face pressed against the beta’s chest watching TV.

* * *

Bruce quit his teeth in annoyance as he sat down at his desk in Wayne Tower. Dozens of papers and articles littered his desk and computer screens. Every news paper, site, and tabloid focused on one thing: the opening of Club Delirium. The event had been massive to a worrying degree. Parties that brought unwanted attention from Gotham’s rogues, but there hadn’t been a single disturbance. Bruce suspected strings were pulled in the background with how little action the Bats saw that night. None of them were needed but for a few muggings and attempted robberies.

The entire city had been enthralled with this new brand of glitz and glamour. There had never been such a big courtesan presence in the city before. Courtesans always had a place in the city, but now they were claiming a voice. The usual spectacle of Gotham’s elites and socialites paled in comparison to the star power Club Delirium drew. Actors, diplomats, artists, fashion icons, and more made the party a goldmine for the many reporters on the hunt. The only big name missing had been Bruce Wayne.

Jason’s failure to invite him to such a big event in Gotham irked him. This was his city. Bruce Wayne was Gotham’s Prince. All of Gotham’s influential people had been there except Bruce Wayne. The two of them may argue on many grounds, but Bruce should have been there to make an appearance. He may personally disagree with a lot of the courtesan life, but he supported them. He’d support Jason. People were growing ever more supportive of courtesans and omegas. People would have expected him to be there to join the support. Even Penguin showed up. Jason knew what he was doing in denying Bruce and invitation.

However, the worse aspect was Jason’s mysterious date which had been a damn Lantern.

Bruce had nothing against Kyle. Of the Lanterns, the beta wasn’t that bad. He wasn’t near as annoying as Hal. Still, the numerous pictures flooding the internet of Jason looking so beautiful with Kyle made him agitated. He felt the growls deep in his throat trying to escape. Something hard and hot curled in chest. Something he wasn’t comfortable with. A dark growl finally escaped when he spied the image of Jason laughing while leaning against Kyle who was far too handsy with his arms around Jason’s waste and kissing his cheek. He was quick to recover himself.

The reaction was unsettling. Bruce was displeased with Kyle putting his hands on his – on Jason. The idea of anyone touching Jason set off his inner alpha, but he’s just being protective. It’s why Jason came to him; for protection. That was all. Jason may refuse to be part of his pack and he’ll accept it as hard as it is, but that doesn’t stop him from being protective. He’s entitled to it. He’s the alpha. Jason is his omega.

With a huff, Bruce forced himself to focus on real work. The image of hands touching his – touching Jason lingered at the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/garpie64)
> 
> Also...
> 
> For anyone interested in [Jason's outfit inspirations](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/post/188279415698/leather-lace-jasons-outfit-inspirations)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/garpie64)


End file.
